Multigalactic Axis
Multigalactic Axis is a 2018 upcoming post-apocalyptic series and a sequel to Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. This story features Hayato Hayasugi, the main hero in this sequel who will fight off against The Satanic Powers and its minions who will try to destroy the Multi-Universe. Synopsis One year has passed after the destruction of the Knights of Gjallarhorn and the eventual deaths of the Seven Stars. The true peace has returned to the multi-universe where humans and all of countless species live in peace and freedom. They work hard to serve only one true God. Humanity lives on. While protecting mankind (creation of God), there was a terrible alien god named Ulrraman Belial, who seeks to steal light from many universes after Necrozma was corrupted. There is only hope that can save and restore Necrozma back to its original Ultra Form with the power of electric train-transforming robot piloted by a young hero named Hayato Hayasugi. Hayato is helped and joined by many heroes from countless universes to set on a new galactic adventure by recovering the Z-Crystals from many planets and universes. Cast of Characters In this story, these characters can be marked with (NEW). Heroes Main * Hayato Hayasugi (NEW) * Shashot (NEW) * Kokoro Yotsuba (NEW) * Bugs Bunny (NEW) * Ravemon (NEW) * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Hibiki Tachibana * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki * Chitose Karasuma * Futaba Ichinose * Tsuranuki Daimonyama (NEW) * Akita Oga (NEW) * Jack Frost (NEW) * Hayate Immelman (NEW) * Kouya Marino (NEW) * Masaki Andoh * Rei Kiriyama * Sayo (Digimon) (NEW) * Siebold (Pokemon) (NEW) * Heero Yuy * Kira Yamato * Setsuna F. Seiei * Ruuji Familon * Decidueye * Blaziken * Empoleon Hayato Hayasugi.jpg Shashot.jpg Kokoro Yotsuba.jpg Bugs Bunny.jpg Ravemon b.jpg SoujiTendou.jpg Hibiki Tachibana New GX Looks.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari New GX Looks.jpg Chris Yukine New GX Looks.jpg Miku Kohinata New.jpg Maria Cadenzavna Eve New GX Looks.jpg Shirabe Tsukuyomi New GX Looks.jpg Kirika Akatsuki New GX Looks.jpg Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number).jpeg Futaba Ichinose.jpeg Daimonyama Tsuranuki.jpeg Akita Oga.jpeg JackFrost.jpg Hayate Immelman.jpg Kouya Marino.jpg Masaki Andoh.jpeg Rei Kiriyama.jpeg Sayo (Digimon).jpeg Siebold Pokemon anime.jpg Heero Yuy.jpeg Kira Yamato.jpeg Setsuna F Seiei.jpg Ruuji 167x210.jpg Decidueye.jpg Blaziken.jpg Empoleon.jpg Supporting * Ao Haidong (NEW) * Jassky (NEW) * Barr (NEW) * Gajill (NEW) * Addisso (NEW) * Gou Kurumada (NEW) * Gaelio Bauduin * McGillis Fareed * Julieta Juris * Shia Kijima * Yufa * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Jerad (NEW) * Niel (NEW) * Jacks (NEW) * Jet (NEW) * Queen Alicia (NEW) * Elyssia (NEW) * Dragon Clishee (NEW) * Tendo Katsuyuki (NEW) * Blak Bayer (NEW) * Isaag Bayer (NEW) * Becky Bayer (NEW) * T-Riley (NEW) * Jamal (NEW) * Dolegeal (NEW) * Zarek Tiger (NEW) * Marika Kato (NEW) * Kureha Tsubaki (NEW) * Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard (NEW) * Omnimon Alter-S (NEW) ** BlitzGreymon (NEW) ** CresGarurumon (NEW) * Lusamine * Faba (Pokemon) (NEW) * Wicke (Pokemon) (NEW) * Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O (NEW) * Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz (NEW) * Woz (NEW) * Tsukuyomi (Kamen Rider) (NEW) * Junichiro Tokiwa (NEW) * Tsugumi Shibata (Hell Girl) (NEW) * Momotaros (NEW) * Urataros (NEW) * Kintaros (NEW) * Ryutaros (NEW) Ao Haidong.jpg Jassky (Hero of Robots).jpg Barr (Hero of Robots).jpg Gajill (Hero of Robots).jpg Addisso.jpg Gou Kurumada.jpg Gaelio Bauduin.jpeg McGillis Fareed.jpeg Julieta Juris.jpeg Shia Kijima.jpeg Yufa Ragnarok the Animation.jpeg Sento Kiryu.jpeg Jerad (Hero of Robots).jpeg Niel (Hero of Robots).jpeg Jacks (Hero of Robots New Generation Version).jpeg Hero of Robots Jet with Caesar.jpeg Queen Alicia.jpg Elyssia (Hero of Robots).jpg Dragon Clishee.jpg Tendo Katsuyuki.jpg Blak Bayer.jpg Isaag Bayer.jpg Becky Bayer.jpg T-Riley.jpg Jamal.jpg Dolegeal.jpg Zarek Tiger.jpg Marika Captain 01.png Kureha Tsubaki.jpg Haruto Souma.png Omnimon Alter-S.jpg BlitzGreymon.jpg Cresgarurumon.jpg Lusamine Anime Appearance.jpg Faba (Pokemon anime).jpg Professor Wicke Pokemon anime.jpg Sougo Tokiwa.jpg Geiz Myokoin.png Woz (Kamen Rider).jpg Tsukuyomi (Kamen Rider Zi-O).jpg Junichiro Tokiwa.jpg Tsugumi Shibata (Hell Girl).png Momotaros.jpg Urataros.jpg Kintaros.jpg Ryuutaros.jpg Villains Main * Ryubee Sonozaki/Terror Dopant (NEW) * Mamoun (NEW) * Ultraman Belial (NEW) Ryubee Sonozaki.jpg Mamoun.jpg UltramanBelial.jpg Supporting * Matori (NEW) * Gozu (Pokemon) (NEW) * Persian (NEW) * Houndoom (NEW) * Cacturne (NEW) * Crank Zent (NEW) * Ein Dalton (NEW) * Yamazin Toka (NEW) * Almira Bauduin (NEW) * Thornheart (NEW) * High Roller (NEW) * Wile E. Coyote (NEW) * Team Rocket Grunts (NEW) * Kamen Rider Odin * Boltboutamon (NEW) * Yveltal (NEW) * Guzzlord (NEW) * Meltan/Meltal (NEW) * N-Daguva-Zeba (NEW) * Negataros/Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (NEW) * Lem Kannagi/Super Galaxy King (NEW) * Sou Fueki/Kamen Rider Wiseman * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim (NEW) * Megahex (NEW) * Da Vinci Gamma (NEW) * Michelangelo Gamma (NEW) * Raffaello Gamma (NEW) * Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus (NEW) * Kaisei Mogami/Bikaiser (NEW) * Sworz (NEW) * Heure (NEW) * Ora (NEW) * Biba Amatori (NEW) * Zephyr (Ragnarok) (NEW) * August Kuratov (NEW) * Swim Swim (NEW) * Bomb Voyage (NEW) * Kentaurosmon (NEW) * Gallantmon (NEW) * Leopardmon (NEW) Matori.jpg Neutral * Takeshi Manganji * Frey (NEW) * Freya (NEW) * Necrozma (NEW) * Solgaleo * Lunala (NEW) * Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue (NEW) * Nariaki Utsumi (NEW) Takeshi Manganji.jpg Other Charatcers * Seraphimon * Cherubimon (Good) * Ophanimon * VictoryGreymon * ZeedGarurumon * Phoenixmon * Babamon/Rosemon * Vikemon * HerculesKabuterimon * ClavisAngemon * Magnadramon * Rasielmon * Etemon * Volcamon * Frigimon * Monzaemon * MarineAngemon Episodes # Awakening of Shinkalion # Friendship # Incident # Return of Gaelio Bauduin and McGillis Fareed # The Awakening of Jack Frost # Four Sacred Beast Generals # The Robot Pilot Rivalry # Brotherhood # Journey To The Countless Planets and Universes # Takeshi Manganji's Redemption # Fairies # Insects # Ghostly Soul # The Power of Water # Sayo # Imagin # Time Squad # Meditation Through Mindfulness and Concentration # Martial Arts Romantic Duo # Raid # The End of Team Rocket-Universe Trade Federation # The End of Wile E Coyote # Force of Nature # Kureha's Arrival # Attack of the League of Super Evil # Great Counterattack # Ambush # The Final Battle of the League of Super Evil # Servants of Celestial Digimon # Babamon's Transformation # Storm Over Kilimanjaro # Forever Kureha # New Hope # Duty #Hatred #The Cosmic Egg #Confrontation #The Death of Eris #Ravemon's Redemption #The Destrcution of Cosmic Egg #Preparation #Enter The Universe of Darkness #Necrozma #The Final Battle of Ultraman Belial #New Time of Peace Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Stories currently put on hold Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Darthnecrozma666